Our Hopeless Marriage
by chocolatelove1234
Summary: "Let's face it, Natsume. We're trying to fix a failing marriage here. It's been hopeless from the start. We can't save it. I'm sorry."


Chocolatelove1234 is back~ with an oneshot! Thank you to those of you who reviewed my other Gakuen Alice fic, Project Candy. I plan to take that one down I'm sorry. To make it up to you I wrote this oneshot. Hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

"Excuse me, Ai-san, but who is that woman? She's been standing there for fifteen minutes."

Ai looked up from her clipboard, her eyes wandering around the hallway amidst the businesspeople for the woman her fellow secretary was whispering about. A small woman that seemed young enough to be a freshman at university stood a few feet away, her back leaning against the bare white wall. In her arms she clutched a manila folder. She seemed so familiar yet so different at the same time, like an old, faded shirt that had been hidden in the back of her closet for a year.

"Probably a new recruit or something," Ai's eyes were back on her clipboard, studying her boss's schedule. He was in a meeting right now, which meant she could take a break until he came back to his office. God, she needed a break. Her heels were killing her.

"But look at her clothes!" The secretary hissed in utter shock and disbelief. "How dare she show up here in such casual clothing? She'll get fired before she even meets with any of the workers."

The woman did seem a little out of place surrounded by all the secretaries and businesspeople who whizzed past her. Men in Armani suits and expensive genuine leather shoes arguing in their phones, women in lacy and frilly blouses, tight pencil skirts, elaborate updos and stilettos that made loud clacking noises against the hard, black marble floor. The woman wore a gray slouchy sweater, dark jeggings with rips on the knees and worn out black Converse high tops. Her shoulder length hazel hair was tied in a messy bun held in place with a black pen. Wide, puffy chocolate brown eyes were trained on the floor, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"M-Mikan-san?" Ai approached the woman uncertainly. "Is that you?"

At the sound of her name the woman looked up, her form suddenly rigid. When she saw Ai she relaxed and a small smile played on her lips.

"Ai-san." She greeted, pushing off the wall to stand straight. "It's been awhile."

Ai stared incredulously at her. "What happened to you? You look terrible."

After she had rudely blurted those words Ai clamped her hand over her mouth while apologizing profusely. But it was true. Mikan had become…different. Before she used to come wearing colorful dresses and a lunchbox in her hand, insisting to see her husband to eat lunch together. She had chatted with everyone, cheering them up with her bubbly personality. Her cheeks used to tinged with pink all the time, as if she were blushing. But now her sun kissed creamy skin was pale as death, as if she had not seen sunlight for awhile. Her bright, chocolate colored eyes were now darker and seemed haunted, as if she had lost her innocence. The skin under her eyes was black, purple and blue, like a bruise, due to the lack of sleep. Her lips were tightly drawn in a tight line and her small form was thinner than usual.

"I'm on a diet," Mikan let out a half hearted laugh.

Ai looked at her skeptically. She was nothing but skin and bones, as if she were starving herself for months now. "Did you want to see Hyga-sama? He's in a meeting with the European branch of our company. But I can get him to pause—"

"N-No!" Mikan shook her head adamantly. "No, it's fine. I just needed to drop something off. Could you lead me to his office?"

"Of course, Mikan-san." Ai beckoned her with a hand. "Did you want to drop his lunch off? You haven't done that in awhile."

"No, not today." Mikan trailed after the secretary, hurrying to keep up with Ai's hurried steps. "Natsume forgot a document at home, I noticed it when I was cleaning his study. I thought it might be important, so I brought it here."

'_When did she become such a good liar?'_ Ai wondered silently, glancing over her shoulder. There was something strange about Mikan. She no longer emitted the natural warmth she did. Her aura was now withdrawn and cold, as if she didn't want any contact with anyone. The Mikan she knew couldn't tell a lie to save her life. Ai could obviously tell Mikan was telling a lie. Natsume was the neatest, most organized and precise person she had ever met. He never forgot anything at home and his office and study were immaculate. And if he ever did forget a document, he would've asked her to get it before his meeting started an hour ago.

The pair walked down the hallway in silence, with only the clacking of Ai's heels and the occasional typing noises or phones ringing behind the mahogany doors. At the end of the hallway was a pair of grand, polished oak doors with shining gold knobs. Ai scanned her badge and the doors opened with a small clicking sound.

The office was spotlessly neat, as usual. A row of cream coloured couches faced one another across a glass coffee table. Natsume's desk was behind them, piled with stacks of paperwork. His black leather office chair was tucked in. The curtains were drawn loosely to let in a wedge of light.

"Mikan-san?" Ai snapped her fingers in front of the woman's face. She stared blankly at the nameplate on Natsume's desk, which had Hyga Natsume, CEO and founder of Sakura Industries engraved on the steel.

"Sorry," Mikan murmured quietly. With cautious steps, she slowly approached his desk, as if she were walking on a land mine. She pried the manila folder off and placed it on top of the stack of paperwork Natsume must've been working on. She hesitated for a few moments before her hands let go and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mikan-san, what is that document?" Ai asked out of curiosity. Why did Mikan seem so reluctant to part with it yet sigh when it was out of her hands? "May I see?"

"No!" Mikan's voice was suddenly harsh and firm. Ai stared at her with wide years. In the four years they had known each other she had never heard Mikan use such a tone.

"I-I'm sorry," Mikan smiled weakly at her, taking a step away from the desk. "I'm just so tired these days. I'll have to go home and get some rest."

"D-Do you want me to show you the way out?" Ai was still shocked from Mikan's outburst.

"No, I know my way out. Thank you so much, Ai-san." Mikan hurriedly walked past her.

"We should get a cup of coffee. I'm on my break." Ai gently placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder. She was surprised how bony Mikan's shoulder was. How much weight did she lose?

"I have somewhere to be." Mikan shrugged Ai's hand off. "I'm sorry, Ai-san. Thank you so much for everything. And please don't tell Natsume I was here."

Without another word Mikan broke into a jog down the hallway. Ai watched her disappear farther and farther, feeling that something was amiss. She watched until Mikan turned down the hallway, out of sight but not out of mind. Her curiosity was piqued. What happened to Mikan? What was in that manila folder? Ai closed the doors behind her to make sure nobody could enter before she slowly made her way to the desk. With slightly trembling hands she opened the manila folder. Her eyes scanned the title and she let out a horrified gasp.

"Oh God." Ai stumbled over her own feet and backed away, as if the document were an atomic bomb. "Oh. Oh, no."

On the other side of the manila folder was a small message scrawled hurriedly by Mikan in black ink.

_-Natsume_

_Please don't bring this issue to court, it will ruin your reputation. Just sign the papers and no one will have to know. This is for the best. Please don't come looking for me._

_-Mikan_

"Mikan." Ai let out a small, pained moan as she read the title of the document to make sure. "Why?"

**DECLARATION OF DIVORCE; Sakura Mikan (Plaintiff) vs Hyuga Natsume (Defendant)**

...

So, how was it? Click the Review button and tell me!

Remember, no flaming but criticism is appreciated.

This was originally supposed to be an oneshot, but I'm wondering if it should be a multi-chap. Review and tell me your opinions!


End file.
